


This is Only to Make it Exist

by Anonymous



Category: Storage Wars (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-23
Updated: 2018-03-23
Packaged: 2019-04-06 18:30:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14062887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Don't expect anything from this.





	This is Only to Make it Exist

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tearsofeos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tearsofeos/gifts).



"Maryyyyyyyy," he said.

"What, Ivy, WHAT?" Mary was searching through a box.

"What do you have in that box?"

"I'm not telling you."

"Tell me."

"No."

"Tell me."

"NO"

"Tell me now."

"NO."

Dammit. I've never seen this show. I have no idea who these people are.

"Let's have sex," said Mary.

Ivy agreed.

They banged at the back of the storage unit, next to a rusty bicycle and a typewriter from 1946.

The bicycle later sold for $10. The typewriter sold for $25. But the sex was priceless.

"Oh, Mary, there are so many great photos of you on Google image search," said Ivy.

"You too. I especially enjoy the screenshot of you in the straw hat."


End file.
